tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hispano Argentina
La Hispano-Argentina was an Argentine company dedicated to the manufacture of automobiles, engines and firearms based in the city of Buenos Aires, Argentina, during the first half of the 20th century. It is estimated that HAFDASA produced more than 6000 diesel and gasoline engines. Despite these efforts, the company was unable to continue its automotive activities and concentrated, with great success, on the production of war material until its definitive closure in 1961 during the presidency of Arturo Frondizi. History In 1925 Carlos Ballester obtained the license to represent the Spanish brand Hispano-Suiza in Argentina. In a first stage the vehicles would be imported, and then manufactured in the country. A few years before, Ballester, together with his partner Eugenio Molina, had installed a plant for the production of automatic weapons. In order to unify the production, Campichuelo is built at 250, Caballito, a plant of 5000 m2 equipped with the highest technology available at that time. The company Hispano Argentina Fábrica de Automóviles S.A. (HAFDASA), destined to the production of Hispano Suiza cars and engines, as well as parts and spare parts for this and other brands of automobiles, trucks and buses. In principle they were dedicated to manufacture trucks and tractors, for civil and military use. They also produced cycle engines Otto and Diesel for vehicles and fixed installations, of different powers, manufactured entirely in Argentina, and in their last years created several prototypes of automobiles, in view of their serial production. However, the firm went down in history because of its incursion in firearms. In addition to the 45-caliber ACP pistol that made her famous, Ballester Molina also made 22-caliber pistols, carbines and rifles in various calibers. There are no exact data, but it is estimated that HAFDASA manufactured more than 100,000 weapons, between 80000 and 90000 .45 caliber pistols. Vehicles and engines The company started manufacturing trucks and engines, with all the components produced in the country. In the case of engines, all its components were built in the factory: crankshafts, rods, pistons, etc. The only imported component was the fuel injection pump (Bosch brand) of the diesel engines, which were imported from Germany. Among the manufactured cars stands out the H6, which would become one of the most famous and advanced of its time. The engine had a camshaft on the head, a very efficient braking system with four drums and brake booster, whose patent was applied by famous European brands such as Rolls Royce. It is estimated that about 200 units of the local version were built. In 1933, the first gasoline engines were sent from the plant, mainly destined to equip cargo and passenger transport vehicles of different brands. In the mid-1930s, Eng. Carlos Ballester Molina, son of Don Carlos, began to develop a high-performance diesel cycle engine, later presenting three prototypes of the engine that would be known as the Criollo engine. The versions were: D1, 4 cylinders - 75 HP; D2, 6 cylinders - 95 HP and D3, 6 cylinders - 150 HP. The cylinder blocks were cast in one piece. The refrigeration was carried out using centrifuged liners. The stock, built in an alloy developed by Ballester Molina, was two pieces in the D1 and three pieces in the D2 and D3. The injection was of an indirect type and was carried out in a pre-combustion chamber, the injector pump being imported from Germany. The D1 version had a crankshaft of five banks, with the versions of 6 cylinders crankshafts of seven banks, being the rods of tubular type of chrome-nickel steel. The six-ring pistons were made of light alloy. The three versions had valves at the head driven by rods and rockers through a camshaft located in the crankcase. The "Criollo" engine had a rapid acceptance, due to low consumption and maintenance, being widely used in cargo vehicles, especially in those over four tons. Due to its success, the firm expanded its activities, and began to manufacture chassis and bodies for buses and trucks, supplying the Argentine Army with armored vehicles, in addition to the Criollo Chico 4x4 truck (with the D2 engine) and Criollo Grande 6x6 (with the D3 engine). The Criollo Grande was used to tow 155 mm artillery pieces. Apogee and disappearing In 1934, according to a publication by Roberto Galasso and through a story by Raul Scalabrini Ortiz, the following is stated: "The Hispano Argentina factory began producing engines and trucks at a lower price and better quality than similar imported ones. The ambassador of Great Britain visited the Minister of Finance, and a short time later, by a simple ministerial resolution, the rights to imported engines were lowered and those of the crude steel that Hispano Argentina had to bring from abroad were raised (Expte 16.662 C. 1934 RF 106, September 8, 1934) Engineer Ballester Molina went through the newsrooms uselessly, and the only publication that his defense took on was "Señales" in a collaboration that I wrote ". During the development of the Criollo engine, the firm built a prototype vehicle with a lightened truck chassis. In 1939, Molina established a brand, using this prototype, traveling 1200 kilometers at an average of 135 km / h, reaching in some sections at 170 km / h. There are no official figures, but it is estimated that the production of engines exceeded 6000 units. The last ones under license Lycoming, that in the beginning were imported from the United States. Despite these efforts, the company was not able to continue its automotive activities and concentrated, with great success, on the production of war material until its final closure. Hispano-Argentina 4 cylinders In 1939 a small vehicle was launched, destined to develop the Argentine market: the P.B.T. It was a convertible car with 2 seats, powered by a front engine, cooled by air, 550 cm3, had aluminum pistons with the rods mounted on rollers and the crankshaft mounted on bearings, forming a single block with the gearbox. It sold for 2000 pesos, which made it very popular, and in a few days it sold 33 copies, an important amount for the time. The beginning of the Second World War deprived the company of components and indispensable parts for production, so it had to cease manufacturing shortly after it started. The development of prototypes destined for the high-end market was also canceled for a high purchasing power public. They were based on models of Hispano Suiza of the 1930s and were developed by engineer Ballester Molina. They were powered by the "Criollo" engine in four and six cylinder versions and shared the same chassis. The bodies were made by the experienced bodybuilder Fortunato Francone, using in some cases, components of Hispano Suizo vehicles such as the Marchal headlamps in the smaller model. The largest vehicle had an advanced aerodynamic line, with a very steep windshield, low-height windows and a curved roof; It was called "El Redondo". It did not have stirrups and the fenders, of big dimensions, were painted of a different color to the body. These models received great attention when they were officially presented in the House of Government, before the vice-president of the Nation, Dr. Ramón S. Castillo. Models *Criollo 4x4 "chico" *Criollo 6x6 "grande" *PBT References External Links *Hispano-Argentina in Camión Argentino *Hispano Argentina in Coche Argentino Category:Defunct truck manufacturers Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies of Argentina Category:1961 disestablishments Category:Defunct car manufacturers